


For us

by DreamPhonix



Series: love isn't easy, except sometimes it is [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Everyone Is Alive, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Literal Sleeping Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Mentioned Jennifer Blake, Mentioned Kate Argent, light frottage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3431051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamPhonix/pseuds/DreamPhonix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Derek read Stiles' letter he's confused. How was he supposed to know about Stiles' feelings for him? But more importantly, how was he supposed to tell Stiles about his feelings for him? After all, Derek's fallen in love with Stiles a long time ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For us

**Author's Note:**

> sequel to "loving you is like...". enjoy. ;)

There was a pack meeting just a few days after Derek found Stiles' letter on his kitchen table. He hadn't talked to Stiles during this time and hadn't found the courage to go looking for the boy. It wasn't like he didn't want to talk about them and their potential relationship and he definitely didn't want Stiles to think Derek didn't want him, he just didn't know how. Sometimes he was surprised just how badly he was at this whole feeling stuff. Not just with Stiles but in general. He hadn't managed to protect his pack properly, Erica and Boyd still didn't want to talk to him, Isaac was pissed at him for everything that happened with the Alpha pack, Scott still didn't fully trust him and Peter just kept reminding him of what he could have done better.

  
He knew that he'd fucked up but he had tried. He'd tried so hard but in the end it didn't matter anyways because what's happened is done and there's nothing to change there. At least the kids seemed to know that he was sorry even though they hadn't forgiven him entirely yet. They'd started meeting up regularly even, to strengthen the pack and to rebuilt the relationships that had been starting to form within the pack. And then there was Stiles. Mouthy, annoying, obnoxious, beautiful Stiles.

  
He still couldn't process the fact that Stiles had written him a love letter. A fucking love letter. Of all people Derek knew, Stiles was the last person who Derek expected to have feelings for him. Was it even possible that a person who you treated like crap could develop feelings for you? Apparently so because Stiles' letter was very real. Of course had he noticed the scent coming of the teenager, he just didn't think there were any feelings involved.  
Stiles was 17 for Christ' sake, it was normal for teenaged boys to smell like arousal almost all the time. It had nothing to do with feelings or more so, love. What did he even knew about love in the first place?

  
Stiles had never had a relationship in his life. He couldn't knew anything about love despite the things he thought he knew. High School crushes always ended badly. Derek knew what he was talking about. He thought he loved Kate and trusted her and it ended badly. Then he met Jennifer and he thought he had finally found a person that he could trust after what had happened with Kate but it turned out that Jennifer was even more of a psycho than Kate had been.

 

Everything Derek knew about relationships and love was that it wasn't for him and he had come to terms with that. He had accepted that he wasn't meant to be with someone. He wasn't that happy about it but that's life. Some were just meant to be on their own. It didn't matter if they liked it or not, whether they'd like to be with someone for the rest of their life and Derek was okay with that.

 

But apparently Stiles wasn't. Stiles, who almost lost everything, even himself, wanted Derek to be happy, wanted Derek to be with someone who could make him happy, even if it meant that it wasn't with him. He didn't know how long he'd been sitting on his bed when he heard someone entering the loft.  
“Derek, move your ass down here and great your guests properly.” Erica called from the living room area. Oh right, there was a pack meeting this night. With everyone coming over to his place. With Stiles coming over to his place.

  
He could do this. He was going to do this. He was going to talk to Stiles today. About them, about his feelings and maybe also about Stiles' feelings. Derek listened in for a moment, checking for Stiles' frantic heartbeat but nothing. “Derek! What the fuck is taking you so long?” With a role of his eyes, he made his way down the stairs. Almost the entire pack was there when he entered his living room area – Erica, Boyd, Isaac, Cora, Lydia, Jackson, Allison and Scott were all standing in the middle of his loft and chatting lightly with each other. “Finally.” Isaac groaned. “So with everyone here we can decide on what we take out we wanna order tonight.”  
Frowning, he said, “We aren't complete yet.” he turned to Scott. “Where's Stiles?” Scott looked at him and shrugged. “He said he wasn't feeling well and wanted to stay home tonight.”

  
What? “What?”

  
“I don't know dude, alright. He has been acting odd for past few weeks. I think it has something to do with the whole nogitsune thing.” Derek froze. How could he not have noticed any of that, too? He was such an idiot and now Stiles was sitting at home alone, thinking Derek didn't want him on top of it. So Derek made a quick decision.

  
“I gotta go.” he said and while pulling on his leather jacket and already reaching for his keys lying on the table. “What? Where the fuck do you have to go on a pack night. You're the one complaining when someone else skips it.” Scott called after him. “It's important and it can't wait.” and with that he was running out of his loft with a determined expression on his face.

* * *

 

 

When he entered Stiles' bedroom through the window, Stiles was nowhere to be seen, though the sound of the running shower told him Stiles was in the house. He considered waiting by the window but he didn't want to look like even more of an idiot than he already did, so instead he walked over and sat down in Stiles' desk chair. After a while he shucked out of his jacket, too, so that he didn't look like he was going to jump out of the window at any moment – even if he'd thought about it multiple times just in the few minutes he had been in the room – and to prevent himself from bailing out on the talk.

 

The door opened and Stiles entered with nothing but his boxers and a towel around his shoulders. There was a sadness that surrounded Stiles and it made his heart ache because he knew that Stiles was hurt because of him. He cleared his throat and Stiles whiled around, his heart racing in his chest and he stared at Derek in shock. His brown eyes widened and Derek's breath hitched in his throat because, god, Stiles was so beautiful. He moved without thinking, getting up and walking towards Stiles, getting closer to the boy. He heard Stiles' heart pounding in his chest, quick with fear and excitement at the same time.

 

“Derek, what are you -.” Stiles began but he was cut off by Derek's hands that framed Stiles' face and Derek's lips that pressed against his. Stiles squeaked in surprise but it took him only a minute to response to the kiss, opening is mouth for Derek's tongue and let it stroke at the insides of his mouth. His hands found their way around Derek's neck while Derek moved his arms around Stiles' waist, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. Stiles didn't mind. He pressed himself even closer to Derek and all Derek could feel was Stiles. Derek's nose was filled with his scent, his fingers could feel Stiles' warm body beneath them and he was happy, happier than he had been for months.

 

They pulled away; Derek let his forehead rest against Stiles', trying to catch his breath. Their eyes met and Derek saw all the questions that were shinning within them. And he smiled and raised a hand to stroke at Stiles' cheekbone and leaned in again, pressing another kiss to Stiles' lips before whispering. “I love you.”  
Suddenly he felt Stiles tense in his arms. He frowned and pulled away to see Stiles staring at him, anger clearly visible in his eyes. “What the fuck Derek? Do you think this is funny? Is this some sort of sick joke to you? Because I can promise you it isn't funny at all! Let go!”  
Stiles pushed at Derek's chest and Derek tried to catch Stiles' wrist in his hands, though it only made Stiles push harder. The bitter smell of angry tears rolling down Stiles' cheek wafted up Derek's nose and his hard sank. Why was Stiles crying? There was no need to cry. He tried to wrap his arms around Stiles again but Stiles just tried to shove him away even more. “Stiles-” He began, desperately trying to calm the young man down but was interrupted by Stiles who was still struggling to get free.  
“I said let go, Derek!” said Stiles and pushed harder, tried to shove Derek away as harshly and quickly as possible, so Derek gave in and let Stiles go.  
"Seriously dude? What the fuck do you think you are doing? After I wrote you a fucking letter to explain everything to you, you decided to what? Come over and rub it in a little more?” he demanded and turned around to glare at Derek.  
“Stiles I – please just listen I-” Derek started but Stiles already started talking again. “Fuck, Derek, do you even know how much this hurts?” he asked and gestured with his hands between the two of them.

  
“Stiles – ”

  
“Well obviously you don't because otherwise you wouldn't have kissed me. It's an ass move, you know. To kiss me when you know how I feel about you. I know that you don't feel the same and that's fine. Like I wrote in the fucking letter, I am used to not being the right one, to not being enough. So I don't need you to rub it – “

  
“Stiles!”

  
Derek nearly growled and it finally made Stiles shut up and look at Derek with a raised eyebrow. “Would you please just listen for a second?” When Stiles kept his mouth shut and sat down on his bed, Derek took that as yes and continued. “You know I'm not good with this whole feeling thing.” Stiles remained silent.  
“The last time I felt anything like this was with Kate and it ended in my family getting burned alive! Then I found your letter and it was just, god, Stiles, I'm so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. ”  
There was a pause where neither of them said anything. “You really mean that?” Stiles asked and Derek confirmed his question with a nod. He could hear Stiles' heart speeding up again and he was looking at Derek with disbelief in his eyes, though a small smile was visible at the corner of his mouth.

  
“ _Yes_.”

  
He sat down besides Stiles on the bed and after some hesitation he reached for Stiles' hand and entwined their fingers together. “Look Stiles, I'm sorry, alright. I'm sorry that it took me so long to tell you about my feelings. There had never been the right time for me to tell you. Or at least I thought there wasn't. Also I'd never even thought that you might have feelings for me, too.”

  
Stiles looked at him in disbelief and opened his mouth to object but Derek held his hand up to show him he wasn't finished yet. “I can't promise you that I'm going to be better at it anytime soon but I want to try. I wanna try and I'm going to work on it, for you. For us.”  


Suddenly he felt a hand on his cheek and warm lips on his and Stiles was kissing him hungrily, hand moving from his cheek to his hair and the other going to Derek's back, gripping at his shirt and tugging at the fabric. “If this is all a dream I'm gonna kill you.” Stiles mumbled and pulled away enough to look Derek in the eyes.  
“It's not.” said Derek with a smile, stroking his hand through Stiles' soft hair. Stiles smiled “Good.” and with that Stiles kissed him again and pushed Derek down onto his back. With a swift movement of his leg Stiles climbed into Derek's lap and leaned down to mouth at Derek's neck, making his way up to his cheeks, prepping Derek's face with small,

featherlight kisses before pressing his lips to Derek's again.

 

God, it felt so good having Stiles this close, breathing in his scent and actually being able to touch him. He moaned, wrapping his arm around Stiles' waist and and pulling him closer and chasing Stiles' mouth with his own.

  
“God, Derek, I want you so much.” groaned Stiles and rolled his hips. Derek could feel Stiles' half hard cock against his tight and he smelled the lust and arousal that was coming of the teenager. “You don't even know how long I've been wanting to do this.” Stiles said against his lips.

  
“I think I ungh – I kinda do.” Stiles rocked his hips into Derek's again and he couldn't help himself but meeting him half – trust, moaning at the delicious friction of body against body and crotch against crotch. Soft gasps reached his ear and they started to move a bit faster, gripping at each other desperately. Suddenly Stiles pulled away and sat up so that his ass was resting on Derek's crotch. With small, circular motions he started moving again while his hands roamed all over Derek's chest.  
“You're so hot. I've dreamed about, you know. About holding you down and kissing you, making you all hot and bothered, dreamed about kissing down your chest and pecks, making my way down to your crotch and your cock – “

  
Derek made a helpless noise and Stiles smirked down at him, stroking over Derek's chest and moving to pull the shirt over Derek's head. And suddenly it was all to much. This wasn't what he had in mind when he came over. He just wanted to talk to Stiles, wanted to make things right and asked for a chance. What he didn't want for them was to jump into their relationship too fast and do things they'd regret later. With a quick movement he caught Stiles' wrists in his hands.

  
“No.”

  
“No?”

  
“No.”

  
He said firmly and pulled Stiles' hands away from the hem of his shirt. The boy slumped down a little and with big sad eyes he looked at Derek

  
“Why not?”

  
Derek smiled up at him and cupped his hand around Stiles cheek. Stiles leaned into the touch, closing his eyes and reaching for Derek's hand on his cheek with his own. “Because I want for it to mean something. I want it to be special and unique. I want to go on dates with you before we do this. I want to hold your hand and kiss you. I want people to know that we're together.” Derek paused for a moment before adding. “I want them to know that I'm yours and that you're mine.”  
  
Stiles was staring at Derek with a strange expression on his face and maybe that all had been a bit too much. “Wow, I think that you're better at the whole 'feelings stuff' than you're giving yourself credit for." A wide grin broke free on Stiles' was and he pulled Derek's hand from his cheek and kissed Derek's palm. “Alright,” he said braced himself over Derek to peck him on the lips. “but your staying the night and we're going to cuddle. You can at least give me that.” Derek chuckled lowly and agreed.

 

* * *

 

 

After Stiles suggested that they could be sleeping on just their boxer and Derek just looked at him silently until Stiles sighed and got up to get them both some sweat pants, they laid down on Stiles bed with Stiles back to Derek's chest and his arm thrown over Stiles' waist. Stiles though seemed to not be able to stop moving even for a few seconds, constanly changing the position he was lying in and more improtantly, pushing himself and his ass into Derek. Even if Derek wanted to he couldn't ignore the squirming around “Stop moving.” he growled into Stiles' hair and just got a laugh in response.  
“Why, am I making you hard again? It's your own fault. We could be doing an entirely different kind of sleeping right now.” Derek huffed and tighten his arm around Stiles' waist.  
“Shut up and go to sleep.” Derek murmured into Stiles neck and the younger man just smiled, lying his own arm over the one that Derek had tugged around his waist and relaxing back into Derek's chest with a sight. Derek tugged his face further into Stiles' neck, breathing in the warm, content scent of the boy in front of him and he fell asleep with the person he was in love with in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> so I'm hoping you guys liked it ;) I plan on continuing this series, actually. so if you liked it, please let me know.


End file.
